This invention relates generally to casings for containing one or more batteries, such as dry cells. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvement of an arrangement of a battery casing with which positive and negative terminals of the casing are effectively prevented from making a short circuit.
Conventional battery casings have been provided hitherto with two terminals which are respectively arranged to be connected to positive and negative electrodes of the battery in the casing. These two terminals are attached to the casing in such a manner that these terminals are exposed outside so that the terminals of the battery casing are able to be in contact with external conductors through which electrical energy can be derived. For instance, in a battery-powered electrical tool, such as a handy electrical drill, the battery casing is fitted in a handle portion of the drill to supply the motor of the drill with electrical power via the exposed terminals and the conductors arranged to be in contact with the exposed terminals.
However, since the pair of terminals of the battery casing are exposed outside, these electrodes have chances to be electrically connected undesirably to make a short circuit by means of an external conductor. Especially, when the battery casing is taken out or detached from the battery-powered device, the pair of terminals are exposed outside, and therefore, such an undesirable accident is apt to occur. Furthermore, the exposed terminals easily get dirt and corrode, resulting in unreliable or poor contact between the terminals and the external conductors.